One Sad Coyote
One Sad Coyote is the 13th episode of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons. Characters Looney Tunes Bugs Bunny (main role) Lola Bunny (main role) Wile E. Coyote (main role) Daffy Duck (main role) Elmer Fudd (main role) Porky Pig (main role) Foghorn Leghorn (minor role) Road Runner (cameo) Tweety (cameo) Sylvester (cameo) Granny (cameo) The Three Bears (cameos) Speedy Gonzales (cameo) Hanna Barbera Dexter's Laboratory- Dexter (cameo) Yogi Bear- Yogi, Boo Boo, Cindy and Ranger Smith (cameo) The Flintstones- Fred, Barney, Dino and Hoppy (cameo) Pac-Man- Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde and Sue (cameo) Top Cat- Top Cat and Benny the Ball (cameo) Tom and Jerry- Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Spike the Bulldog (cameo) Scooby Doo- Shaggy, Scooby, Velma and Fred (cameo) The Jetsons- George, Jane, Judy, Elroy, Astro and Rosie the Robot (cameo) The Smurfs- Papa Smurf (cameo) Plot The episode starts with Bugs giving his opening. Elmer was then serving food to Dexter (from Dexter's Lab). Bugs then explains that Wile E. Coyote used to try and eat him as well as Road Runner. The cartoon "Rabbit's Feat" is played. After the cartoon Daffy hears the sound of sobbing. He goes in Wile E.'s dressing room and finds Wile E. crying his eye's out. Daffy asks whats wrong and Wile E. says that he thinks nobody cares about him and cries even harder. Daffy reports this to Bugs, Lola, Porky and Elmer and they plan to try and cheer Wile E. up. Bugs, Daffy and Elmer try doing the "wabbit season, duck season" thing but that doesn't work. Bugs then tries to cheer up Wile E. by playing his latest film "Looking For the Coyote". The cartoon makes Wile E. a little better but he still feels a little sad because he can't ever catch a Road Runner. Road Runner is listening and he jumps into Wile E.'s arms and holds up a sign that says "You got me now. Please enjoy the rest of the night." Wile E. finally understands that Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Porky and Elmer care about him that he runs into the projector room and runs the cartoon "Hare-Breadth Hurry". After the cartoon Bugs explains of everything that has happened and that he thinks Wile E. is a very smart coyote. Everyone cheers for him. Cartoons Rabbit's Feat Looking For the Coyote Hare-Breadth Hurry Cast MrJoshbumstead as Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner and Dexter Doctor Bugs as Foghorn Leghorn Teleram as Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Elmer Fudd KitKat1894 as Lola Bunny Quotes TBA Trivia This is the final episode of season one. The next episode is "Looney Be Smurfed". This was the 2nd time Road Runner was shown to have feelings for Wile E. Coyote. The 1st time was in the Looney Tunes Works cartoon "Bird Brained Coyote" which was shown in the season 3 episode of House of Toons, "Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner". Category:Episodes of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons Category:MrJoshbumsteads Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes focusing on Wile E. Coyote Category:Episodes focusing on Road Runner